Why
by See Jane Write
Summary: Hector can't take No for an answer in asking Kelly out. Response to Questions challenge on TBJ:Ladies Livejournal forum.


Why

Summary: Hector can't take "No" for an answer in asking Kelly out. Response to "Questions" challenge on TBJ:Ladies Livejournal forum.

Author: Emma

Author's Note: And this is how I spend my four day weekend…My history teacher should kill me if my grades in that class won't.

Rating: PG

Word Count: 946

Hector Salazar was officially done. Officially, he had done his duty. He had provided both Tracey and Kelly with the witness names and addresses on where to find some of the key ones or ones whose stories suggest incongruity. He still could not leave yet. No one was expecting him for another forty minutes. He had plenty of time to get to the precinct. This conversation hopefully would not take that long.

The moment arrived. Tracey had already gone back into her office. Kelly was still outside gathering up some papers. Perfect. Hector smiled as he walked over to her and started helping her gather them up. "Here," he said as he handed the small pile to her.

"Thanks," Kelly said as she placed the pile on top of her pile.

"Um, Kelly, can I talk to you for a minute?" Hector asked.

"Have two even," the blonde responded as she sat down at the table. She motioned for Hector to sit down as well. She looked up at him, and after debating it for a moment, he sat down, too.

Hector smiled at her as he sat down on the chair across from hers. The two of them were alone in the room, so that should make it easier. She was looking solely at him though, and that was a little intimidating. "Kelly, you're this magnificent woman, and you're really hot," Hector began. He frowned. Already off to a bad start, he realized. Jerk.

Oh dear, Kelly thought to herself. This conversation would not be going anywhere good.

"Can I start over?" Hector asked. "I can do better than that."

"I don't think it will really matter," Kelly admitted.

Hector frowned. "Look, Kelly, I understand if you don't want to get involved with me because we work together. I know, if things don't work out, then it might be a little weird. But Kelly, what if things do work out? We can't just not know."

Kelly shook her head. "I don't think so, Hector," she said honestly as she stood up from the seat. She did not want to hurt his feelings like this, but it was better this way. In the long run, it would be better this way for everyone.

"But why not?" Hector asked. "Is it someone else?" he prodded.

Kelly did not know what to say. Of course there was someone else, and it was probably the last person Hector would ever think to mention. She and Tracey were keeping their relationship quiet around the work place because frankly it was no one else's business. "Yes," she finally admitted. She really had to get out of there. She mad a quick rush for the door, but Hector blocked her.

"Who?" Hector asked. "Is it Chris? Please, dear God, don't say yes."

"No," Kelly said as she looked up at Hector. "It's not Chris. Now can I go?"

"Ew," Hector said as a look of utter disgust rolled onto his face. "Tell me its not Branch. Please, please, please tell me it's not Branch."

That same look passed onto Kelly's face. "You're disgusting," she told Hector as she opened the door slightly. She shook her head slightly to try and rid her mind of that image. Branch was her boss for crying out loud. She needed something nice. Tracey. Tracey was nice. Tracey was more than nice. Tracey in the bathtub. She smiled. Perfect.

"Well?" Hector asked as he followed Kelly into the hallway. "Do I know this guy?"

Kelly groaned with frustration. "Can't you just accept no as an answer?" she asked as she turned back around to face the investigator.

"No," Hector told her. "I can't give you up without a fight."

Kelly pushed Hector back into the room they were just in. "Do you really want to know why I'm not going to dinner with you?" she asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Yes," Hector said. "Well, I really want you to come to dinner with me, but if that's not happening, then I think I have the right to know why."

"Fine," Kelly said. "Promise you won't tell anyone."

"I promise," Hector told her.

"No, Hector, I'm serious. I haven't told anyone else about this, except for the obvious which you're about to find out. You have to promise on your life or something," she said seriously.

Hector nodded. "Kels, unless you're telling me that you did something illegal, you have my word. I won't tell anyone." He looked into her eyes and picked up her head. "What's up?"

Kelly sighed. She had to admit it now. There was no turning back. She probably did not want to turn back. "Well, there is someone else," she said. "It's probably the farthest person from your mind, too, but you do know her."

Hector nodded slowly with each word. "Well, who is he?" he asked. "Wait, her?" he asked a moment later as he looked at her curiously. "You're a lesbian?"

Kelly nodded. "Don't tell me your homophobic."

Hector shook his head. "No, not homophobic," he confirmed. "Shocked a little, but…" He looked at her again. "Are you sure you're a lesbian? Have you ever tried not being a lesbian?"

"Hector," Kelly said plainly. She looked at him seriously. "This is who I am. I'm sorry."

Hector shrugged. "It's cool, I guess. There are other women in New York. I'll find someone hotter than you eventually."

Kelly smiled. "I know someone hotter, but she's taken, too."

"You and Tracey, huh?" Hector asked. He titled his head to the side slightly and smiled.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Oh, stop picturing it," she said as she slapped his chest.


End file.
